Secret Admirers
by ariathal2410
Summary: Tsuna doesn't really get why people keep leaving their stuff all over his desk. AU, All27, oneshot


Rated T for language

 _ **Warnings:**_ a little bit of angst? (self-deprecating thoughts)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own KHR or any of its characters

* * *

The whole thing had begun almost half a year ago now, a little while before his 16th birthday. He had gone back to school after the holidays and not even a week later the first incident happened. It started out simply enough. Tsuna would find something random on his desk, a movie ticket here, a flower there, and that one time where he found a brass knuckle. Tsuna found it odd, if not a little bit annoying. It escalated pretty quickly. He started finding things not only on his desk, but in his shoe locker, his bag, and even on his doorstep. Flowers, chocolates and other various sweets (marshmallows) and candies (someone liked grape), notes, bandages, weapons, sometimes even hair clips or jewellery… Did Tsuna mention the _weapons_? Honestly, it was getting a bit out of hand. After all, who the hell was leaving their shit all over his space?

The brunet came to school and opened his locker, only for a myriad of items to fall out on top of him. He squeaked in pain as something heavy fell on his foot. The teen sighed and started sorting everything out. He usually put flowers, chocolates and letters in the bin (hey, people left their shit in his locker, it wasn't his responsibility to take care of it), and anything else he took to lost property. He never kept any of it, he was no thief and he was _so_ not getting in trouble for this. He had tried to figure out who it was. Multiple times in fact. However, he could never find the culprits. Yes, culprits. After all, there was far too much variety in the items for it to be a single person.

Tsuna sighed as he came into the classroom to the same sight on his desk. He cleaned the clutter the same as he did in his locker, failing to notice the sad looks garnered by certain classmates, and finally sat down. He didn't notice the engraving on the bottom of the bullet (his name), or the name scrawled messily on the paper (also his). Didn't pay attention to the beautiful detail on the knife, or the colourful clips that where the same orange colour as his eyes when he got excited or angry. He didn't even open the box that he was sure contained some form of jewellery, or the packets of candy and sweets. He didn't keep the flowers (even though they were his favourite), and stubbornly refused to think of those firecrackers as anything else. He had seen it all before, and he would probably see it again as soon as he got home, if not earlier.

The brunet teen didn't understand how people could be so careless. Some of these items were undoubtedly precious, and should be taken great care of, not left on some nobody's desk. Because that's who Tsuna was. A nobody. He had been told this most of his life, and had come to accept it as fact. He was just a no-good loser who didn't deserve any friends. His grades were terrible, his athletic skills were worse, and he had a bad habit of tripping over air. He had been bullied since he was young, and though most of that had stopped recently, there were still a few bitter people who despised him with their entire being. Tsuna had never figured out why he was so terrible, only that he was nothing to the entire world except his mother.

He had accepted this easier than he should have, gave up on becoming better. He was just Dame-Tsuna after all. But he wasn't. And certain people had started to see this. The fire in his eyes when someone did something despicable. The bravery when someone was in danger. The complete and utter selflessness that he reserved for the only one he really cared about (and small animals that didn't try to kill him). They had seen Tsuna through his mask of indifference and uselessness. And they liked what they saw. It didn't help that he had blossomed rather nicely over the holiday period and had turned into something equal parts beautiful and _adorable_. So these people decided to show their growing affections for their lovable brunet through gifts. Too bad Tsuna was so dense.

As it was, the brunet teen was clueless. And his admirers were too busy trying to come up with new and creative ways to woo their crush to sense the upcoming storm. Fathers were protective creatures after all, even if they only came home once in a blue moon. Tsuna came home one day for a surprise. His doorstep was _clean_. That was strange, usually there was a whole bunch of stuff there. _Oh well_ , the brunet shrugged and pulled out his key.

"I'm home!" He called, opening the door and preparing to enter the house.

"Tuna-fish~!" Was wailed before he had even gotten a step inside the room. The brunet shrieked and lashed out on sheer instinct, whacking the body in front of him with his bag. He froze when his brain registered the familiar sounding nickname through the shocked _"oof"_.

"Dad?!" He gasped when he stepped back a bit and took in the form of the large blond man before him.

"Tuna-fish~ !" The man wailed again and jumped on the poor boy. Tsuna shrieked again as the man picked him up, which wasn't hard considering the teen's small frame.

"Dad! What are you doing?!" The brunet shrieked, clinging to his father's shoulders for support. The man ignored him, twisting around to head back inside. But not before sharp hazel eyes swept over the street at all the people following his sweet little Tuna-fish.

"Tsu-kun, welcome back!" His mother chirped when they had fully entered the house. From the looks of it the woman was cooking up a storm.

"Mum! What's going on?" Tsuna cried loudly, his mother turning to him.

"You're father decided to come home for a visit, isn't that wonderful!" She exclaimed happily, going straight back to cooking afterwards. Tsuna yelped in surprise when he was suddenly put down and turned towards the kitchen table. The teen blinked in surprise when he saw all the random items that should have been on the doorstep. He blinked again when he saw the uncharacteristically serious look on his father's face.

"Now Tsuna, your mother tells me this is a daily thing, finding all this stuff when you come home." Iemitsu said, his usual goofiness gone. Tsuna could only nod dumbly.

"Is it only at home?" The man asked seriously. The teen shook his head, elaborating when he saw the sharp look in his father's eyes.

"At school too. On my desk, in my shoe locker, sometimes in my bag if I leave it unattended." He managed to mutter out. He wondered how his mother could hum so happily, like his father didn't look like a hitman or something right now. Iemitsu's brow furrowed, a strained smile trying to make its way onto his face.

"Tuna-fish, how would like to come and live with your Papa in Italy? Mama too." Iemitsu asked seriously.

"Hah?!" Was the only choked out response the teen could form. His mother, on the other hand, squealed in utter delight and excitement.

"Wha – but – Why?!" Tsuna stuttered, ending in a shriek. His mother jumped on her husband and starting babbling about preparations.

"Well... I just landed a job! In Italy. And I thought you two could come live with me now that I'm not moving around so much." The man supplied, laughing his loud obnoxious laugh that Tsuna had long ago labelled his "I'm lying" laugh. The teen narrowed his eyes and was about to protest when someone did it for him.

"I'm afraid that Tsuna won't be going anywhere." A cool voice sounded from behind them. They all turned in shock to the fedora wearing teen standing by the now open sliding glass door, Iemitsu's eyes narrowing dangerously at the sight.

"He belongs to us after all. Haha." Another teen commented cheerfully from nearby.

"Damn right, kora!" A tall blond sounded. A scary looking woman nearby muttering her agreement. And that was when the rest came in.

"Hn, herbivore."

"Kufufufufu."

"Tsuna-sama... Mukuro-sama..."

"Dame-Tsuna is Lambo-sama's!"

"Tsuna-kun... Ummm... Please don't leave!"

"Touch what's mine and I'll blow you to pieces!"

"Extreme!"

"Tsuna-chan~ You can't run away, I have infinite knowledge of where to find you after all~"

"Ts-Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry for barging in... ow, my stomach..."

"Mini-Trash, the hell do you think you're going?"

"Shishishishi, the peasant belongs to the prince, though he'll share with the boss if he has to."

"Hahi, Haru is going to marry Tsuna-san!"

"Vooooooiiiii!"

"Mu... I guess your worth the money..."

"This wasn't in my calculations... I guess I'll have to analyse you more, Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry for my brother's loudness, but I really don't want you to leave either!"

The brunet teen could only gape comically at the people crowding into his house. There were almost too many to count, and they all had such differing personalities! He knew he had seen them around school, but he didn't know any of them personally. Which begged the question.

"Who are all you people?!" Tsuna screeched. The fedora wearing teen cocked his head slightly, a smirk curling his lips as he tipped his fedora.

"Hm? Why, we're your secret admirers of course, Dame-Tsuna~"

* * *

 **AN:** Hehehe... This spiralled so far out of control, I have no idea what happened... I kinda love it though. Thoughts?


End file.
